


Public Nookie

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes for a little extra at the restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Nookie

## Public Nookie

by James Rellan

Not mine. No money made.

Not betaed.

* * *

Jim's hand stroked Blair's thigh in a teasing, maddening rhythm. The hand had parked itself close to Blair's crotch as soon as they sat down at their table. Occasionally, the fingers would drift over and run up the fly of his jeans. Jim made it impossible for Blair to concentrate on his dinner. God, he was going to need all the strength he could get tonight. 

"Jiiiim," he moaned softly. 

How did the man manage to look so smugly innocent? 

Blair watched in amazement as his lover slid under the table. What the hell...? Oh. My. God. He sat there stunned, trying not to attract attention, as Jim opened Blair's fly and began to suck on his cock. 

Blair gripped his knife and fork until his knuckles turned white and the silverware dug into the table. 

Contented sounds drifted up from under the table as that wonderful mouth nursed at his aching dick. Blair tried not to moan but little panting ones managed to sneak out. He'd kill Jim, right after he paid him back for this. 

The mouth left him and Blair startled himself by growling his displeasure. A chuckle and a quick kiss to the crown of his very hard erection made him swear revenge. Then Jim started in on his balls. He sucked one into his mouth, then the other. Blair knew he was going to explode. 

Without warning, Jim's hot mouth engulfed his cock and Blair came so hard he almost blacked out. 

A few minutes later, he realized he could taste blood. He'd bit his lip when his orgasm hit. 

Jim leaned over and whispered, "I love you." 

"You'll pay," Blair growled back softly, giving Jim's dick a hard squeeze. 

"Promise?" The innocent look was back. 

"I love you, too." 

* * *

End Public Nookie by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
